Of Borrowing Women and Stealing Ships
by sweetmissbean
Summary: AU Post-OST. Roused in the deep of night to find herself taken out to open water by the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea was only the start. Ships in bottles and a tale of a jilted lover were the real surprises.


She woke to the sway and sounds of lapping water and laying against cold boards instead of the warm bed in which she'd fallen asleep. For several minutes she continued to pose in slumber, listening for any indication that would lend clues to the identity of who had taken her. The only sound that accompanied the water was the steady rowing of oars. A dingy or longboat, she surmised, and her stomach tightened further by an equal mix of fear and anger as the questions sounded between her ears: Was she being transported to a larger ship and who desperate enough to undertake her midnight capture?

Beyond the thin veil of her closed lids, she could distinguish a faint light, a lantern most likely, placed not far in front of her and she assumed that it was the only thing between herself and the other in the boat; considering the lack of conversation, she assumed the vessel contained only one other person.  
Unsure how long she'd been asleep under the abductor's detention, Elizabeth knew any further hesitation would take her farther out to sea, and perhaps to a distance too great for her to swim back to shore. She made the decision that her best option was to surprise her unwanted companion, rush him, push him overboard, and take control of the boat. Resolved in her course of action, she risked cracking an eyelid enough to peer through her lashes to judge her best angle of attach.

Illuminated by the dimly lit lantern, she found dark embers staring back at her in the moonless night.

"Explain yourself," she ordered, though lacking anger.

A smile of pearls and gold erupted on the familiar face of her abductor. "Evenin' luv. I was beginning to wonder just how long you'd lie there and fake it."

Not amused, Elizabeth lifted herself up her elbow and took stock of her surroundings. Judging by the faintness of lamplights behind them, they were well beyond the shore. Knowing it was Jack Sparrow who had taken her failed to lessen her unease, in fact, it made it worse. Being that he had to swipe her from her bed, he must have believed she would not have agreed to his wants. But dwelling on the matter momentarily paled when she realized she was in nothing but her nightgown and she became quite concerned about its sheerness.

"You could at least been considerate enough to have brought my robe," she scolded, rising to a sitting position and wrapping her arms across your chest.

By the mischievous smirk that crossed Jack's lips, she knew he was about to tease her quite inappropriately.

He looked her up and down and commented drolly, "I see no problem at all."

She rolled her eyes. "Just what excuse are you going to give for kidnapping me?"

"Kidnap!" he spat with contrived indignation. "Kidnapping, ha, a shoddy business, that. As I see it, Mrs. Turner, you are borrowed."

"How do you figure I've merely been borrowed?"

"An examination of the very definition of a kidnapping." He raised a finger that followed the oars in the circular motion of his rowing. "One. Kidnapping involves the purposed taking of one against their will."

"I was asleep-"

He shrugged.

"-meaning my consent was not granted."

"Nor was it denied," he countered.

She huffed at him, but the focus of her agitation quickly shifted from Jack and onto herself as her mind set to wonder just how Jack had carried her from her bed, into the longboat, and managed to cast off without waking her. Her feet had felt only solid ground for months yet she'd not been removed from piracy long enough for her status, if purely ceremonial, to have been forgotten. If it had been someone with malignant intent, she, or even Liam, could have been dead. She drew her knees up to her chest and plunked her chin upon them with a scowl as she continued to silently berate herself for being so careless in letting her guard down.

If reading her thoughts, he said gently, "in your defense, you were sleeping doubly sound...snoring in fact... which seems appropriate since you be sleeping for two. Second child, ey? The youngest Master Turner must be thrilled at being an older brother."

Her hands went to her growing belly as she nodded. "The physician tells me our second _and_ third child."

His eyes and smile went wide with welcomed surprise. "Congratulations, Elizabeth." He said earnestly, but then, as if the act of sincerity left him uncomfortable, he switched back to his normal banter. "Just glad to see William had it in him. Thought perhaps I'd have to aid him with his damsel in undress... not that it would be a daunting task, mind you."

She was determined to glare at him, but her attempt in admonishing him for the mild perversion of his words failed when the amused smile forced its way across her lips. Of course, scolding Jack Sparrow never did any good any way. Perhaps another way of chastising him would prove more effective. "Will is going to be frantic when he wakes and finds I am not there. He will spare no quarter to the one who _kidnapped_ me."

He sighed in exasperation. "Have you not been listening? I borrowed you. _Borrowed._" Another finger, another reason. "There is no ransom which is yet another necessary element in a kidnap..."

He trailed off when he saw her brow quirked in an amused way. "Wot?"

"You were convicted of kidnapping at your hanging in Port Royal, yet, _even now_, you maintain complete contempt for the matter."

"Accused," he corrected, sternly. "Conviction involves a trial and conviction by one's peers, one of which I don't recall receiving. My peers would find me innocent. Therefore, only accused."

"I don't recall you being on good esteem with the majority of your peers."

"Misunderstandings at best," he returned, unable to keep a straight face.

"You would have been found guilty out of spite," Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head.

"Three," he continued, somewhat cheerfully, seeing that she was laughing. "You are no hostage and have my guarantee that you should be returned to your quilted bed by sunrise.

"See, I've not even stolen you," he concluded, nodding, sounding as if he'd convinced himself with the very statement.

Her smile vanished in an instant. "_Should_?"

"Ah. Don't fret. This is a simple matter. You have me word that no harm will come to you or the little ones."

Even though he gave a sincere promise, she was not entirely convinced of her safety. "Just what have you gotten yourself into, Jack, and why do you need my involvement?" she asked, visibly bracing herself for his answer.

With a jerk of his head, he looked over his shoulder in the direction of his rowing. She followed his gaze seeing nothing but the darkness.

"Out there is a score of ships, dozens, seized back from Blackbeard himself."

"Teach?"

He turned back. "The very same. The wretch has been preying upon his brother pirate, without mercy or the slightest offer of parley, taking ships unrivaled with the _Queen Anne's Revenge,_ crewed by the resurrected dead."

"I leave you people alone for just a minute look what happens... everything's gone to pot!" she teased, in a comical voice meant to sound like Jack.

Jack knew the reference immediately as he'd said those very words when rescued from the locker to join the Brethren Court in taking a stand against Cutler Beckett. He stopped in his rowing just long enough to imitate her imitation of him.

He then resumed, serious and animated simultaneously. "I have the makings of my own fleet. All I need are non-mutinous captains for each vessel..." He sighed. "But the vessels' original captains wish to do said captaining, even though Gibbs and I managed to take these ships fair and square. The only person all parties agreed to be a fair mediator in the business was our Pirate King, as it where. Seems you made quite the impression at Shipwreck Cove."

A quiet moment went by before Elizabeth spoke again. "You could have asked me."  
"You could have said no and that would have made the asking a waste of time."

She rolled her eyes at him and then fell quiet as she tried to absorb the past recent minutes and became aware of something he'd said. _See, I've not even stolen you._

"So, if you have... borrowed me, when did you steal a woman?"

Jack's chin dropped to his chest, his misgivings visual, as he realized he'd revealed far more about himself than he wanted. He began to protest giving an explanation, but his objections made her even more interested and she pressed until he relented.

"T'was shortly after my disagreement with the King's Navy, in my youth of piracy, on a newly acquired ship that was poorly armed and supplied. Funds were slim leaving us in desperate need to rectify the problem. As any proper pilferer would know, religious establishments are treasure troves of valuables and with passiveness being practice, easy targets.

"Our sights were set on one along the coast of Spain. Made it through the church and then moved to the surrounding buildings, some which turned out to be dwellings of the clergy. It was one of the ascetic women that-"

She rocked forward, astonished, jostling the dinghy. "You stole a nun?"

"Not a nun... but almost."

"You stole an _almost_ nun? How?"

Jack slowed in rowing as he recalled the event. "The humble dwellings offered little. We worked quickly and were in and out without excessive disruption. Once in the safety of the open sea, the spoils were displayed upon deck for counting and division. The crew was struck with bewilderment when a young woman was found in one of the chests, in which she'd hidden during the confusion caused by the raid." He looked her solidly in the eyes. "No harm came to her."

"So that is how you stole a woman," Elizabeth said evenly.

He gave a silent nod.

"And a virgin at that," she added sarcastically, hoping she'd accomplished the improbable and caused the swarthy pirate to blush.

Deadpan, he replied, "appropriated enough swag to supply my ship and one circumstantial woman."

His lack of witty retort confused her. "A pirate acquiring such a bounty would be vaunting, yet you sound regretful. Why is that, Jack, and what became of the woman?"

"Wasn't finished with the story." He was silent for two complete rows before continuing his tale in a solemn tone. "Her immediate return to the convent was decidedly too foolish to attempt as the Navy was hot on our rudder. To set her adrift alone in a long boat would have been irresponsible... would have been murder, as far from land as we were. We'd not make landfall again until docking in Tortuga. She proved to be a resourceful lass, quick learning and skillful. She made the best of a bad situation. For a short interlude, she became part of me crew."

"Anamaria?" Elizabeth asked, even as she remembered that Anamaria was a runaway slave and not from Spain.

Jack shook his head. "Lizzy, count yerself lucky to have never made her acquaintance. When I said she was resourceful and quick learning, I meant that she became one of the most skilled inveiglers I've yet to know, and it was not learned under my tutelage alone."

"And you used those skills to your own gain," she said, without accusation, keeping pace with his story.

"Aye, both sides benefited handsomely, but that interlude came to its abrupt conclusion in St. Dominique," he said solemnly.

"Oh?" she asked, speculating to herself the level of personal benefit Jack gained from the woman.

His manner turned suddenly dark. "She tried to kill me. Luckily, was unsuccessful."

He became quiet, seeming to be lamenting the alliance gone wrong.

She asked very gently, "Why did she try to kill you?"

"I don't know about her life prior to stowing away on me ship, but it didn't take much to sway her into a life of deception. She was as inclined to piracy as you.

"In St. Dominique..." Jack paused, began hard pulls on the oars and squinting as if from the strain, yet she knew it was because he was diverting his eyes as he continued. "She told me that not only did I steal her from the convent, but stole years of her life. As it turns out, she was preparing to give her vows, her life, to the Church. She said I used her and corrupted her," his voice went very quiet, "and that, because of me, she could never go back."

"Where is she now?"

"Now? I could only assume."

He turned again to stare into the darkness and remained facing away from her for a long moment. Elizabeth surmised that he could not look her in the face after what he had revealed. Clearly there was more to the "interlude" then he was willing to lead on. It seemed that Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, had developed deep feelings for the woman he'd stolen. Exactly what those sentiments entailed, she assumed, where as complicated as the man himself. For a man who held freedom in the same esteem as the world's greatest treasures, could it be that taking freedom away from another was stirring great guilt within him? She debated whether to ask him, and if he'd even answer such a personal question, when he turned back around and brought the oars up in to the boat.

"And here we are," he said with a smile.

The longboat drifted forwards perhaps a yard before colliding with something in the dark. The impact was subtle, but it surprised her. A short moment later, soft lantern glow came from above and Elizabeth could make out the outline of a hull. She was surprised and disappointed that it wasn't the _Black Pearl. _

Jack stood first, extending his hand to help her to her feet, which she accepted. When she gained her balance, he reached down behind the spot he'd been rowing and lifting up her robe.

He pointed a thumb at himself as he held it open for her. "Considerate," he quipped with a smirk.

Jack steadied her as she climbed the ladder of the ship. As her feet stepped on the deck, she was thrilled to see a weathered and familiar face.

"Mr. Gibbs," she said affectionately, embracing the man. "Glad to see you well."

"Mrs. Turner, a pleasure to have you on board," he said pleasantly, yet he was long-faced and his eyes appeared dim with exhaustion.

Behind him was a gathering of men, some of who faces she recognized from Shipwreck Cove, all bearing the same staid expression; their desperation was so obvious that it was nearly palpable that her heart to go out to them all.

Then, the sight of the pure white goat, with a trumpet tied around its neck, altered her sympathetic mood to suspicious. Elizabeth crossed the deck and scanned the water beyond. She could discern only seven other vessels, not nearly the number she had expected from Jack's account of taking ships from Blackbeard. Obviously, he was still withholding information.

"Jack," she said, dubiously, "you said that you captured _dozens_ of ships back from Blackbeard."

Jack and Gibbs shared a knowing look.

"Elizabeth," Jack said, placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her. "If you would be so kind as to accompany me to the Captain's cabin. There is something in there that you need to see to believe."

At first she thought he was going to tease her suggestively yet another time, but his eyes were quite serious and she again grew concerned. Elizabeth readied herself for the unexpected as he opened the cabin door. Nothing could have prepared her for the wonderment she saw inside.

The negotiations went smoothly, according to pirate standards, as only one fight had broke out with three shots fired. The stories of their individual confrontations with Blackbeard were all told and degree of loss weighed. Captaincies were determined, along with what share of their profits belonged to Jack, even though their ships remained trapped in miniature under glass. The remedy to reverse the predicament was backed by Jack's word alone as he claimed he'd acquired the knowledge on how to free the ships. The thought this involved a goat and trumpet seemed ludicrous to Elizabeth, but experience had proven that many of the sea's mysteries were encumbered with the supernatural.

When all was done, Jack made good on his promise. She was home before sunrise with time to slip back into bed beside her sleeping husband. Elizabeth snuggled against Will and closed her eyes, having decided that she would tell him the night's events in the morning, giving Jack adequate time to get away from their harbor, knowing that Will would be furious at him threatening her safety, even if only a little, considering her current state. She concluded that upon seeing her with child, Jack knew that even though she would have been willing to aid him and the others, that Will would have been sternly against it, proving that asking her would have been a waste of time.

As Will wrapped his arm around her tightly in his slumber, she couldn't help but think of the obvious pain and resentment Jack displayed when he told of the woman from his past. If there had been a romance between the woman and Jack, it would appear that Jack was left the jilted one.

She found herself smiling thinking that perhaps Will would not believe her midnight account. The very idea of a tale involving zombies, mermaids, life-giving water, a supposed past lover, and a bag filled with ships trapped in bottles was undeniably far-fetched, but, then again, anything sounded possible when talking about Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
